OMG
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Ficlet] Aku kangen kamu. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bisa kamu ke rumahku saja sayang? Sumpah aku kangen/Aku juga sebenarnya mau ketemu sama kamu/Temenin aku malem ini. Aku kedinginan sayang/Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya memerah. Melirik ke bawah, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kemaluannya berdiri. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana? [Absurd]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **OMG**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

 **[SasuSaku]**

* * *

"Assalamualaikum warrahmatullah..."

"Alhamdulillah." Seorang pemuda mengusap wajahnya setelah memanjatkan doa setelah shalat Isa. Bersujud sejenak, mencium sajadah pemuda itu lantas bangkit dan membereskan peralatan shalat miliknya.

Membuka kancing demi kancing baju koko putihnya di depan cermin, dia menghembuskan napas pelan dan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Lihatlah, hanya dengan kaos dalam putih dan sarung hitam yang dipakainya saja dia terliat sangat mempesona.

Tersenyum kecil, Uchiha Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya. "Apa-apaan aku ini?"

 **Ting tong!**

 _Ah_ , Sasuke melirik meja nakasnya. Di sana layar ponselnya menyala. Ada pesan _line_ rupanya. Menggantung baju kokonya, dia mengambil ponsel dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

 _'Assalamualaikum ... malem, Sayang. Kamu lagi apa?'_ **[Sakura]**

"Mm, Sakura ya." Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di bibirnya. Ya, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya. Pacarnya. Sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka pacaran. Dari pertama masuk kuliah sampai sekarang. Sakura adik tingkatnya.

Jari jemarinya mulai menari lincah di atas layar. _'Waalaikumsalam, aku sedang memikirkanmu.'_

Tak lama Sakura kembali membalas. _'Ahhh, benarkah? Kamu pasti kangen sama aku. Iya kan?'_

Terkekeh ganteng, jari Sasuke kembali menari di atas layar. _'Iya, aku merindukanmu, Jenong.'_ terkirim.

Alisnya sedikit mengerenyit. Menatap ponselnya hampir 10 menit. Belum ada balasan. _Tumben_. Mengedikan bahunya, Sasuke beranjak. Tenggorokannya kering. Dia ingin minum. Sasuke pun keluar menuju dapur. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang bersuara sampai tiga kali.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki dapur. Membuka lemari es, dia mengambil air putih botol dan meneguknya. "Ah, segarnya. Umi, Abang belum pulang? " tanyanya pada wanita berjilbab merah muda yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang sedang cuci piring bekas makan malam tadi, menoleh. "Eh, Sasuke–"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Adikku yang cuek minta ampun ini menanyakanku?" Sasuke mengerenyit tidak suka. Mendelik ke arah pemuda tampan dengan wajah hampir mirip dengannya itu dengan seenak jidat merangkul bahunya dan menempelkan pipi mereka berdua. "Aku tahu kamu rindu padaku, 'kan? Ah, manis sekali adikku ini."

"Singkirkan wajahmu dariku, Bang."

"Ahh, aku tidak mau!"

"Bang, jangan ganggu aku!"

Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat Itachi yang menggoda adiknya. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, Itachi malah menggesek-gesekkan pipinya denga pipi adiknya. Sasuke? Tentu dia berusaha mendorong tubuh kakaknya meski gagal.

"Sudahlah, Itachi ... jangan ganggu adikmu." _Duhh_ , mereka berdua sudah dewasa tapi tingkahnya itu _loh_ bikin Mikoto ikut gemes. Jadi ingat masa lalu. Saat anak-anaknya masih kecil. _Ah_ , betapa indahnya masa itu. Wanita itu benar-benar merindukan anak kecil di rumahnya. "Oh ya, Itachi Umi sudah menyiapkan susu untukmu." Mikoto mengeringkan tangannya dan mengambil segelas susu yang sudah dia buat untuk anak sulungnya.

Anak-anak gantengnya sedang duduk di meja makan. Sasuke cemberut. Sementara Itachi tertawa kecil melihat adiknya. "Kalian ini masih saja seperti ini," Mikoto memberikan susu ke Itachi dan langasung diteguk habis. Sasuke menatap kakaknya ngeri. "Kamu juga mau susu, Sasuke?" Sasuke sontak saja langsung menggeleng.

Itachi kembali tertawa. "Umurmu sudah 22 tahun, tidak lama lagi kamu juga akan menikah seperti Abang. Tentu saja kamu harus minum susu juga. Biar adikku ini sehat untuk memproduksi keturunan Uchiha." Tatapan Itachi menerawang dengan wajah memerah.

 **Pletak!**

"Wadawww, Umi?!" Itachi menjerit. Sasuke cekikikan. Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak Anakku, belum saatnya. Pernikahanmu masih 3 bulan lagi, jadi..." **pletak!** Itachi kembali menjerit, "jangan bermuka mesum seperti itu."

Sasuke tertawa puas dan segera berlari terbirit saat melihat Itachi siap melempar kunci mobil kepadanya.

Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Masih tertawa pelan, Sasuke melirik ponselnya dan segera mengambilnya. _Duhh_ , dia lupa tadi kan sedang _chatting_ sama pacarnya. Dia kembali merebahkan badannya dan membuka ponselnya. Ada 5 pesan. Dan dari Sakura semua.

 _'Iya, aku juga kangen kamu Sasuke...'_ **19.55 [Sakura]**

 _'Maaf tadi aku ke kamar mandi dulu sayang._ ' **19.56 [Sakura]**

 _'Sayang kamu kemana?_ ' **20.13 [Sakura]**

 _'Sayang ... kamu marah?'_ **20.16 [Sakura]**

 _'Maafin aku_.' **20.16 [Sakura]**

Sasuke melihat jam yang sudah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 20.35. Dia segera membalas pesan pacarnya.

 _'Maaf Sakura, aku tadi abis ngobrol sama umi dan abangku. Apa kamu sudah tidur?'_ **[Sasuke]**

Sasuke menunggu. Hampir 5 menit dia pikir Sakura sudah tidur. _Ya sudahlah_. Saat dia akan meletakkan ponselnya tiba-tiba Sakura kembali membalas.

 _'Ahhhhh Sayang iya tidak apa. Aku belum tidur. Aku kangen kamu. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bisa kamu ke rumahku saja sayang? Sumpah aku kangennn..._ ' **[Sakura]**

 _'Orangtuamu kemana, Jenong?'_ **[Sasuke]**

 _'Mamah papah aku nggak ada. Mereka pergi nggak tahu kemana Sayang. Aku kangen kamu pengen melukkkk.'_ **[Sakura]**

 _'Aku juga sebenarnya sekali mau ketemu sama kamu jenong, tapi orangtuamu nggak ada. Aku nggak enak.'_ **[Sasuke]**

 _'Nggak apa sayang. Ayo ke rumah aku aja. Temenin aku malem ini. Aku kedinginan sayang...'_ **[Sakura]**

 _'Lebih leluasa nggak ada orangtuaku kan? Kita bisa melakukan_ _ **itu**_ _sayang. Ayolah.'_ **[Sakura]**

 _'Nggak Sakura. Kita nggak boleh melakukan_ _ **itu**_ _.'_ **[Sasuke]**

 _'Kamu kenapa sih sayang? Kenapa kamu nggak mau? Semua cowok pasti mau. Kamu jangan munafik, kamu pasti mau melakukan itu kan denganku?'_ **[Sakura]**

 _'Hn, jujur ya aku mau melakukannya. Setiap bersamamu tentu saja aku tergoda apalagi kamu gadis yang aku cintai. Tapi aku menahannya. Kita nggak boleh melakukannya.'_ **[Sasuke]**

 _'Kamu nggak sayang ya sama aku? Kamu mau ngebiarin aku kesepian di sini. Ayo sayang, aku juga sudah nggak tahan. Ayo Sasuke.'_ **[Sakura]**

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya memerah. Urat di sisi kepalanya mulai berbentuk rumit. Ada apa dengan pacarnya? Yang dia tahu Haruno Sakura itu gadis baik-baik. Rajin sholat. Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan hijabnya untuk Sasuke. Sakura gadis sholehah. Tapi kenapa malam ini pacarnya bersikap aneh.

Apa terjadi sesuatu? Melirik ke bawah, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kemalunnya berdiri. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Istighfar, Sasuke. Istighfar. Menghela napas sesaat, Sasuke segera membalas kembali pesan Sakura.

 _'Cukup Haruno Sakura! Istighfar. Inget Allah. Baca ini baik-baik. Aku sayang kamu. Apapun akan aku turutin. Asal jangan itu. Aku nggak mau merusak kamu. Aku menyayangi sekaligus menghormati kamu. Aku nggak sejahat itu buat merawanin anak orang tanpa menikahinya dulu. Tapi kalau kamu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, tunggu aku besok. Aku akan halalin kamu dulu. Bersiaplah jadi nyonya Uchiha._ ' **[Sasuke]**

Terbawa emosi. Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke ujung ranjang. Hampir saja dia tergoda, namun dia ingat Allah. Dia frustasi tentu saja, marah tentu saja. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura bakal jadi seperti itu. Napasnya terengah tak beraturan. Dia ingin marah pada Sakura, tapi tidak tega juga _sih_. Di hanya bingung dari siapa Sakura belajar tidak bermoral seperti itu? Yang dia tahu keluarga Sakura juga keluarga baik-baik.

Sasuke menutup matanya. "Astagfirullah aladzim ... astagfirullah aladzim ya Allah ..."

 **Ting tong!**

Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan terus berdzikir. "Astagfirullah aladzim..." perlahan Sasuke membuka ponsel nya dan– "Astagfirullah alad–" matanya melotot, wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan–"ASTAGFIRULLAH UMIIIIII! SASU MAU KAWIN?!"

Mikoto dan Itachi yang masih mengobrol di bawah melotot. "APA?!"

 _'Masyaallah. Alhamdulillah. Ternyata kamu cocok jadi mantuku. Putriku sudah tidur, besok bapak tunggu kedatanganmu, Nak. Kita akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Wassalamualaikum–Kizashi Haruno.'_ **[Sakura]**

"Astagfirullah'aladzim dari tadi aku _chattingan_ sama bapaknya?!" Dan malam itu Sasuke cuma bisa nangis guling-guling. Meratapi nasibnya. Malu dia. _Poor Sasuke!_


End file.
